The beginning of all
by NatasJa92
Summary: Asami thinks back. My entry for the Asami’s Past contest over at yamane ayano. Pairing: AsamixAkihito


**Title: **The beginning of all

**Fandom:** Viewfinder

**Pairing:** Asami/Akihito

**Warning:** None

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Ayano Yamane.

**Summary: **Asami thinks back.

**Note**: This is my entry for the Asami's Past contest over at yamane_ayano.

He was sound asleep. Just like always he was the first one. The boy was still tired from all the recent events. They were finally home and after Akihito had run from him, the boy had come back to him by him self this time. After that he had decided that the boy would be living with him from then on. He was surprised that Akihito hadn't put up a fight but had accepted it without complaining. Well, the boy had wanted a dark room but he had already taken care of that a long time ago. Two days later Akihito had moved in and now they were finally living together. He enjoyed it more then he would let the boy know.

As he watched the boy sleep in his bed, their bed, his mind began to wander. He loved the boy that much was clear. But he wouldn't let the boy know yet. He knew Akihito didn't know it but the ones that knew him well could see it in everything.

In the past je didn't care about what happened to anybody he wasn't really involved with. Well, if he had to be honest he didn't really care for anybody. Not even for his closest friends, Suoh and Kirishima. Although he had known these two men since he was young. He knew the two could take care of themselves.

He never had a good relationship with either of his parents so it hadn't surprised him when they had kicked him out when he had turned 18. He was old enough to look after himself, they apparently had thought. That's when he had to provide for his own. Not that he found it hard or anything like that; he was already used to it. This was the way he came to know how to live on the streets. And that's the same place where he had met his most trustworthy bodyguards, Suoh and Kirishima.

_He was in a fight again. Everyday would almost be the same. So he was prepared for the most it. These guys beat him up almost everyday to make it clear to him that he was an outsider in this territory. And that he didn't belong here. But this time it was different. He was always fighting on his own against the group. The group existed out of 13 guys. But this time it wouldn't be one against 13. _

_Before the fight started he had a feeling that something wouldn't go as always. The fight started as usual. He on one side of the small alley while the group was on the other side, waiting for the one who made the first move._

_This time, the first one who made a move came from neither side. But from above. Suddenly his right and left side were protected by two men. He didn't care who they where but he somehow trusted the two. Also now he knew the fight wouldn't end like it always did. _

_And indeed the fight had ended in a victory. After that the three men stayed together and became fast friends. As time went by, they slowly began to be feared by the gangs in Tokyo. And soon they had set the roots to their own empire within Tokyo._

_And that was how it all had started those years ago._

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Akihito moved to lay more comfortable. He smiled a rare smile and pulled his boy to lie on his chest. He wrapped one arm around the sleeping boy while his other hand moved to play with the soft hair. He heard a small mumble coming from Akihito. He smirked when he realised that Akihito just had said his name in his sleep. He continued to run his hand through Akihito's hair while he went back to his previous thoughts.

_He had enjoyed the time were he, Suoh and Kirishima could be good friends and nothing more. But soon it was time to change that relationship. Their little empire wasn't that small anymore and they needed a real leader to lead all the people who had joined them over time. Or else everything would get out of hand. Suoh and Kirishima had both agreed that he should be the on to lead them. He had known for a long time that he was a born leader and he had also noticed that his two best friends had a lot of respect for him. Also the looked up to him and they had always treated him as someone who was a leader. And that was how it was decided that he would be the leader of their, now his, 'little' empire._

_When everything was settled and everybody knew who the boss was. Everything calmed down. But not much later he had met Yoh. Yoh was a more complicated man than the most people knew. He chuckled, _not many people know the real Yoh, like I do_. He had met the man when he was taking care of some problems within his territory. He had found Yoh completely beat up and unconscious in a basement from an old house. First he had wanted to leave the wounded man there to fend for him self but after his two best friends and bodyguards had talked to him he decided that he would take the man under his wing and maybe the man would be handy. _

_And that is how Yoh became besides a good friends also one of his most trusted men. That's also the reason why he had chosen Yoh to go to China and infiltrate into Fei Long's organisation. This way he could keep an eye on everything that went on there without much trouble. _

_It took Yoh a long time to recover and was surprised to find out that he was till alive after everything that had happened to him. He had been very grateful but till this day it's still unknown what happened to Yoh. Even when he was asked about it, he would change the subject or walk away. After awhile everyone had given up on it and accepted it. _

He let out a sigh; this was how he became what he is now. If all of this hadn't happened he wouldn't have met the young Fei Long so many years ago. But more importantly he wouldn't have met the boy who was now soundly sleeping in his arms.

Even through they went through a lot of troubles, everything had worked out in the end. But this wasn't the end yet, this was just the beginning.

The End


End file.
